


The Good Ol' Fishing

by Crap_Bunny32



Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor & Niffty are siblings, Alastor's mother was mentioned, Family Fluff, Fishing, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Niffty being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32
Summary: Fishing like the old times eh? Welp, at least they got a big catch after it ouo
Relationships: Alastor & Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: The Misadventures of Alastor, Husk, & Niffty [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597912
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Good Ol' Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> My writting style sure has changed a bit, hope it's readable fer y'all ^^

Alastor used to go fishing with his Ma when he was little nor alive per se, but since he's in Hell now, there no time for him to do so, as he had a Radio Show to run every Thursday and Wensday, and if anyone's lucky, he does run a Radio Show on the weekends, but not always, and even having two demons living on the Tower with him does put a lot of work on him more, although the demons that lived with him are quiet easy to handle, one of them being his little sister, Niffty

The small cyclops who cleans and makes many kind of clothings for Husk and Him, but mostly for Husk sometimes, like scarfs, sweaters, nor even matching socks. Husk felt annoyed by the amount of clothing or gift that Niffty gave him, it's both annoying & overhelming, but at least now he didn't need to sleep on a Cat bed anymore at least, since somehow or someway, Niffty had either whine or drag her brother to give Husk a proper bed, than a cat bed, sure it's cozy but Husk'd be lying if his wings felt sore sleeping on a small bed that is smaller than he is

And so he did in the end get a ' _Proper_ ' bed this time, or well a couch for a bed. Which isn't bad nor good, but Husk didn't question it

But today wasn't about beds for Husk, oh no no, today is quiet a little different.

Ever since Alastor let Niffty lives in the Tower with him & Husk struck a deal with him to be his minion/backup, things has been going differently, more bothersome for Alastor's taste of mind, since knowingly Niffty is around, she's sure full of energy & desires to go everywhere even to the point to bother him in the middle of his work just for him to bring her at Aquarium that he visits last time

"Niffty dear, are you sure you want to go there?"

"Yes! And you can't give me excuses that you can't go this time. Please?"

Alastor sighed knowing if he refuses Niffty would only pressure him more to go where she wanted, even if it's going to take a whole day just to settle her down

"Pretty please?... I know how much you love fishing by the lake with Ma, when me and Pa go elsewhere and you would talk non stop about that one time you catch a huge Costeau!"

"Niffty, that was years ago. I don't think--"

"And you ramble non stop even on how hard you and Ma has to cook 'em and remember the time you get pinched by it even?"

Alastor hummed with a nod, as Niffty sat herself to his lap, or more so hopped onto his lap to get a better view

"And did you remember when you were upset when Pa didn't let you fish out in ta rain 'cause that's when the Namazu comes out"

"Who?" He questioned, stumpted at a word she let out from her mouth

Niffty stares up at him blankly "Namazu!" she repeats "You know... Catfish" she said after, adding the translation of what she had said

Alastor's ear flick a little at her translation and chuckled "I see" he said as Niffty grins at him

"See? Now can we please go fishing there, please Al?" She whined once more, giving him her most puppy like face or well cute look that he can't say no on

Alastor chuckled once more and ruffled the little cyclop's hair, and place her down as he stood up and rearrange the scripts he had for the next show and place them on the lower shelf to be worked on later

"I suppose a day going fishing, wouldn't hurt a fly" he said, fixing his bowtie and taking his coat from the hanger, as Niffty has already ran downstairs, jumping in glee as she finally got Alastor to go out fishing with, even in all honesty to Alastor it's probably the dumbest thing he'd be doing right now, but hey no one can resist Niffty's cuteness nor well charm...? Who knows!

"Husk, can you watch over The Tower while we left?"

Husk's ear twitched as he looks up from the newspaper he's reading on

"Sure, whatever" he responded, as Alastor look at him a bit, before Niffty dragged him out to hurry as they went out to their destination

\------  
\------

"Soo, like this you pull it?" Niffty asked, turning the reel backwards as she was pulling the line back up from the waters

Alastor nodded, as he was putting a bait on his line, before casting it out to the fartest corners of the waters that maybe some sea creatures lives under

Niffty blinks, and reached over Alastor's lap to get a bait, and place it on the hook while carefully crumbling it to a tiny ball of dough, before standing up and casting her line out to the center with a grin

"Soo, we wait now, huh?" Niffty asked while Alastor hummed softly as that a sign of "yes" as Niffty smiles and waited for a bite on her bait, same with Alastor

Few minutes passed and there was no bite yet on either of their baits

"Hey Al?"

"Hmm?"

"Uumm... Do you miss Ma?"

The wind blew through their hairs/tuffs as Alastor hummed softly

"Why do you ask?" He asked, letting the wind blew through his coat, as he calmly reels the line closer then stop and waited a little more

"I missed Ma... I missed her cooking and her stories, they were... Really good" she said as her eye lingers down to the water, watching her reflection on the waters bellow, but before any reactions responded by the small being, a bite was caught on her bait and damn it's a big on!

Niffty yelped at the tug on her line as she looked over to Alastor with the look of "What do I do now?" before the rod she was holding pulling her to the waters as the fish/creature on her line sure are a biggy

"Niffty!" Alastor called, putting down his fishing rod, takes off his coat and jumps off to the waters just to get Niffty out of the water and cancel this fishing idea all together, but lucky for them that no one was there to see this happening, where ever they are fishing at

Another good thing, the waters they fished in was not that deep either

Soo, Alastor got Niffty out of the water, while she was hugging or further more squishing the big catch she got on her arms, as she was dragged back to the land by Alastor as both of them are now soaking wet from the waters they were fishing at

"Niffty dear, can we agree to not fish ever again?"

Niffty was fixtated by holding her catch close to her, not wanting to let it go as she shakes her head to get her hair floofed up again even if it's still wet after getting drowned to the waters by her catch. 

She looks up at him "Hhmm? Why?" She asked

"If this happens again. I prefer we never do fishing... Perhaps we can do something else than this next time?" He said, under his soaking red hair

"Like where, Al?" Niffty asked, still hugging/squishing the fish on her arms

"How about someday I'll take to Mimzy's? I'm sure you two will get along well" Alastor said with a smile on his face, while trying to brush his hair back up while shaking his head to the side hoping no fish or critter gets into his ear because of it

"Oh really?" Niffty beamed, gleaming in excitement as she becomes giddy and jumpy again.

All Alastor can do is smile at his sister's excitement before leading her back to the Radio & boi they sure needs a bath after it, but hey Niffty got her first catch in Hell and that's all that matters...


End file.
